


warmth

by suhologist (avisdreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Shame, Watersports, gratuitous use of the term 'puppy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/suhologist
Summary: For Kyungsoo it's nice to have control. But more than that, honestly, it's just fun seeing Chanyeol so worked up, so beyond clarity, and so deep, knowing he'll do anything Kyungsoo asks because hetrustsKyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> day 17 of sEXOrgasmic's kinktober list. mind the tags and hope you enjoy~

Kyungsoo has been going as slow as he can, agonizing slow thrusts of his hips, with Chanyeol lying on his back, an arm covering his face while he does his best to hold it all in. Kyungsoo hikes Chanyeol’s hips up higher to get a better angle, more leverage, and the sudden lurch of movement causes Chanyeol to cry out. His bladder has always been so small, and now it’s ready to burst, and Kyungsoo is ruthless. 

Kyungsoo bends himself forward, causing Chanyeol to fold while Kyungsoo grabs onto the hand that isn’t half covering his twisted face. Kyungsoo is enamored with him; the way he can hardly handle Kyungsoo’s dick, girthy, but even Kyungsoo knows there’s nothing particularly impressive beyond that. There’s the creases in Chanyeol’s tummy that Kyungsoo loves when he folds and angles his hips, Chanyeol’s mid-ranged _ah ah ah’s_ that escape with each gentle press. 

He’s trying so hard to hold it in, straining with the effort. Kyungsoo admires that determination, but there’s a reason Kyungsoo stripped the comforter off the bed and laid towels underneath. With no warning Kyungsoo let’s go of the hand he was holding and changes pace, moves his hip and in and out of Chanyeol so fast Chanyeol lets out a yelp, and Kyungsoo sees that he leaked, spattered up his chest and creates shallow pools in the folds on his stomach. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo breathes. His awe and wonderment encouraging a heat simmering deep and low in Kyungsoo’s own stomach. Kyungsoo takes his free hand and spreads it on Chanyeol’s pelvis and applies pressure. Chanyeol lets out a deep and guttural groan, the pressure too much, and whines in a last attempt to hold it in. Kyungsoo slows his pace again, and presses his hand down harder. It finally becomes too much for Chanyeol, and with garbled sigh of shocked relief a steady stream of piss escapes him, soiling himself and wiggling his body back and forth, overstimulated while the piss rolls down the side of Chanyeol’s waist, caught by the towels.

Kyungsoo continues on, picking up his pace again. He sees the red hot flush of mortification seeping up Chanyeol’s chest and blushing his cheeks. He loves him so much.

“You did so good, you're such a good boy,” Kyungsoo’s breathless, he has more stamina than Chanyeol but, fuck, he’s been nonstop since they started and it's catching up. “It must’ve felt so good, being able to get some release. You’ve been holding that in for so long, haven’t you?”

Chanyeol still has his forearm draped dramatically, covering his face, what looks like a grimace on his mouth through each gentle whine. “Is it too much, baby?” Kyungsoo wants to spoil him, so he begins to stroke Chanyeol, his fingers like ridges over the head. Chanyeol struggles to not writhe from all the sensations. He reaches to grab Kyungsoo's wrist, but knows better, lets out a garbled cry and throws himself backwards and tries to sink as low as he can into the towels, the pillows, the bed. The heel of his palms pressed to his eyes.

For Kyungsoo it's nice to have control. But more than that, honestly, it's just fun seeing Chanyeol so worked up, so beyond clarity, and so deep, knowing he'll do anything Kyungsoo asks because he _trusts_ Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol's whines are louder and broken, his breath shaky. He clenches down on Kyungsoo who stills his hips, pushing himself as deep inside as he can, instead focusing on the head of Chanyeol's cock, and Kyungsoo knows he must be aching and close to begging. He won't make him beg, isn't sure Chanyeol would be able to find the words. 

Kyungsoo gasps and sighs in awe, makes sure it's loud enough for Chanyeol to hear when he comes. Kyungsoo catches most of it in his fist and uses it to travel up and down Chanyeol's shaft, not stopping, knowing Chanyeol is past coherency as he whines with being overstimulated. He throws his hands off his eyes and stares down Kyungsoo through their stilted breathing and gasps. His eyes are glassy, like he might cry.

A jolt of heat in Kyungsoo’s gut, he stops working his fist over Chanyeol and holds the shaft and pushes his knuckles down into his pelvis again. With one last groan Chanyeol can't hold it in anymore, and lets it all out.

The sound he makes is of pure bliss and relief as Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol relax around him. Another steady stream of piss travels up Chanyeol's torso, most of it pooling at the center of his chest, when it becomes too much rolling down his torso like miniature rapids. When there's nothing left coming out of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo lets go of his cock which splashes and splatters more of it across his stomach, some of it landing on the towels beside them.

Kyungsoo hums in amusement and adoration, Chanyeol's arm is back to being draped over his face; embarrassment and shame coinciding all at once. “Puppy, puppy, puppy,” Kyungsoo coo's at him, gently starts rocking again, still hard. “You did so well, it must have been so nice being able to let all of that go,” Chanyeol keeps himself splayed open for Kyungsoo and through Kyungsoo's movement it displaces all of the briefly settled piss, getting trapped, again, in the creases of Chanyeol's tummy.

Kyungsoo watches a small stream in particular reach closer to his collarbone, and Kyungsoo folds Chanyeol and holds himself over him again, giving it more of an angle and watches as it falls down his shoulder. Kyungsoo is so pleased with his baby, his puppy. “I’m so proud of you,” Kyungsoo tells him, and finally comes with the sharp, acrid scent of piss surrounding him. 

Chanyeol used to be so embarrassed and riddled with shame even over the concept of what just happened. Kyungsoo never pushed though, and let Chanyeol come to his own decisions about it. And eventually (quickly) decided he wasn't really opposed to it at all, and so Chanyeol sat with his legs tightly closed together, peachy flush to his cheeks, wringing his hands nervously with the confession that he thought it could be _nice_ to be marked by Kyungsoo.

Marking isn’t really what Kyungsoo had meant, when he confessed he had a watersports kink. But it’s give and take, and while it isn’t something Kyungsoo gets horny from, Chanyeol likes it. And he was such a good boy tonight.

Kyungsoo hasn’t said much, besides the whispered praises that poured from his lips, pressing their sticky dirty bodies together while Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol’s tear streaked cheeks. Tears of embarrassment, of being physically overwhelmed and overstimulated. 

They're in the shower now, Chanyeol's arms wrapped over Kyungsoo's shoulders, their chests pressed to each other while Kyungsoo gently washes Chanyeol's back in gentle but firm circles, like one would do to soothe a sleeping baby. He’s still spouting the same praises over and over; how he’s such a good boy, he did so well, he shouldn’t be embarrassed for any of it when it felt so good, how much he loves him. How he belongs to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol gasps on instinct, because Kyungsoo started without warning, a hot stream down Chanyeol’s thigh. The sound camouflaged through the water from the shower head. Chanyeol only whines out weakly, “Kyungsoo,” before adjusting himself and gently bites into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, nibbling and chewing. Kyungsoo gasps at the initial sharpness of pain, but relaxes into it, letting Chanyeol do what he wants. Marking each other in their own ways.

“How does it feel?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling his stream slowing, and Chanyeol just continues to nibble and suckle on the skin. Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol half hard against his hip, but he won’t do more tonight, knows it’ll go away soon, that Chanyeol is still too sensitive for anything more than what they’re doing right now. “Knowing where you belong? That you’re here, with me?”

Chanyeol sighs contentedly, unlatching from Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Warm,” Chanyeol hums. Kyungsoo's chest is painfully full, swelling with adoration. He continues to rub circles into Chanyeol’s back and doesn’t ask anymore questions.

**Author's Note:**

> /shame


End file.
